


Smiles Are the Language of Love

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [11]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Every single one of the trio are idiots including sypha, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lead up to polyamory, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-binary Sypha, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Relationship, Use of both xe/xer and she/her pronouns for Sypha, but this is why we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: One childhood adventure leads Sypha to find two boys. Both are lonely but good at heart, and all it takes is one offer for all of them to become friends.Growing up with such cute but oblivious friends is driving the Speaker crazy. What could possibly make communication so difficult? Idiots, that's what. And a fluttering sensation for said idiots.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: October Prompts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Smiles Are the Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Childhood friends with a polyamorous relationship &  
> Day 12: Pining with slice of life
> 
> Additional prompts from the [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Chapel and Laboratory
> 
> Yep! Two combined prompt days. Hope you all enjoy!

Sypha never left xer caravan for frivolous reasons. Xe knew that Speakers weren’t always welcomed when they stopped in settlements to aid people, and xe knew xe was safest when with the others of the caravan. Grandfather wouldn’t be pleased to find Sypha gone; Mostly worried, but probably also upset he wasn’t at least informed.

Sypha felt guilty about it, but xe also knew this would be one of xer only chances for adventure this year. At nine years old, xe thought it was important to have.

The caravan had stopped in a proper town, with many houses, a dedicated market, and a solid old church which the town had grown around. Strangers surrounded xer everywhere xe looked, and a fluttering feeling--something like excitement and fear both--made xer breath catch.

For some time xe roamed the town, long enough for xer to become hungry and xer feet to start aching. Even so, xe wasn’t quite ready to head back yet, and eventually, xe found xemself at the church. It was a beautiful building; With tall glass windows and smooth stone walls covered in whitewash, it made quite a sight. But it wasn’t the outside which interested Sypha.

Inside the church--quiet like a tomb during midday and midweek--was a boy.

He was dirty and smelly, like he’d been rolling around in the dirt, and his clothes looked worn and just a bit too big. His brown hair was wild and uncombed, which Sypha could appreciate, though xe thought the boy should bathe, at least. Sypha caught him kneeling in front of a presumably locked door, trying to pick it open with a small knife and a bent piece of metal. 

Sypha knew he was a boy because as soon as xe moved within sight, the boy turned, hands frantically trying to hide his tools before he paused and blurted out, “You’re a Speaker.”

And Sypha said, “Yes,” because lying was wrong, and xe was obviously dressed like xer tribe anyway.

Then he said, “My name is Trevor B- ...just Trevor. I’m a boy.”

Sypha thought that was delightfully straightforward, so xe responded in kind. “I’m Sypha. I haven’t chosen yet. I’m using ‘xe.’”

Trevor nodded, not looking surprised at all, which made Sypha’s stomach do little flips again.

“What are you doing?”

Looking slightly sheepish, Trevor turned back to his tools in the door’s heavy lock. “Trying to get in.”

“Why?”

“They have food and stuff in there.”

Sypha tilted xer head. “You don’t think they will give some to you, if you ask?”

“No.” He sounded awfully, terribly sure as he said it, so Sypha didn’t question it.

“My caravan has ‘food and stuff.’ You should come with me.” The more xe thought about it, the better the idea seemed. Helping people was what Speakers did, and xe was helping even while all on xer own. Grandfather couldn’t be too mad if xe came back with a boy who wanted help.

Trevor looked at xer for a few moments, so Sypha smiled. Trevor smiled back. “Okay,” he said. “If you’re sure.”

Agreement, of course, meant that was the exact moment a crash came from beyond the locked door. Both of them startled at the sound, Trevor snatching up his tools and grabbing Sypha to hide behind the altar. Moments passed. There was no more sound. They both peaked out from their hiding place to stare at the door. It remained closed and locked.

“What was that?” Trevor whispered.

“I’m not sure,” Sypha whispered back. “Should we check it out?”

Trevor hesitated. “I’m not sure. Maybe it was just a priest knocking things over…”

“Maybe. But don’t you want to find out?” Excitement flared in xer veins again, and xe had to carefully hold back the flames which wanted to dance in xer hands.

“What about food?” Trevor grumbled.

“Later, I promise.” Sypha stepped out from behind the altar. Xe didn’t hear anything from behind the door, even once pressing an ear against it. Turning back with a smile, xe asked, “It’s like an adventure, isn’t it?”

“...I guess.” Trevor gave xer a smile back, a small one, but moved to xer anyway and brought out his tools again. Sypha waited in anticipation, practically vibrating on the spot, until the lock clicked.

There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the door.

They both gave each other a look, but curiosity and adventure called to them both, as neither hesitated to open and poke their heads through the door. At least they knew where the mess came from. One window on the far side of the room looked forced open, and a number of books had been knocked from a shelf, along with a couple wooden bowls and utensils.

Sypha stepped in the room, slowly, despite Trevor hissing at xer to be even more careful somehow. No one stepped out and confronted xer. In fact, the other door leading into the room was closed.

“It’s empty,” Sypha said.

Trevor walked in as well, his footsteps even more quiet than Sypha’s were. He moved like a predator, a hunter. “I don’t think it is.”

A small sound of ruffling caught their attention. One more look shared between them and they were walking over to inspect that area. Sypha saw Trevor out of the corner of xer eye, moving in a curve to come at the sound from the side. Sypha copied him best as xe could.

They had the little wardrobe surrounded. Sypha wasn’t sure what was inside normally--maybe priest uniforms?--but xe was certain that there was a living thing inside it right now.

Trevor was serious-faced, mouth in a flat line and knife gripped in his hand. But he didn’t make a move. So Sypha did.

Taking the last step to the wardrobe, Sypha tapped on it gently. “Hello?”

Wide-eyed, Trevor tried to pull xer away and shush xer, but Sypha was a Speaker, and Speakers tried to help first. “Is there someone inside?” xe asked. “Do you also need ‘food and stuff?’”

Silence. Then, “No.”

Sypha blinked.

“What do you mean no?” Trevor asked the voice. “You’re clearly inside. And why would you be hiding unless you were here for something?”

Sypha nodded, even though the person--another kid from the sounds of it--couldn’t see the motion. There was a little more shuffling from inside, then one of the doors to the wardrobe creaked open. A hint of luminosity showed Sypha the person’s eye, shining in the dark.

“They… took one of my mother’s books.” The voice sounded more sad about it than angry. “They said I shouldn’t be reading something like that. I have to get it back before Mother notices it’s gone. She’ll- she’ll think I was careless.”

“Oh. Let us help you look,” Sypha offered.

“Really?” asked the voice with a hesitant hope.

“Really?” asked Trevor, sounding far less enthused.

“Yes,” Sypha insisted to the both of them. “I can read, so I can help find the book. What is it about?”

The wardrobe opened a bit more, and a face peeked out. The kid was probably about the same age as Sypha, with golden hair tied back and the prettiest set of matching eyes. For some reason, it made Trevor even more tense.

“Thanks,” the kid mumbled. They looked down at the floor, but didn’t come out.

Sypha gasped. “How rude of me. We didn’t introduce ourselves. I’m Sypha. I’m using ‘xe’ and ‘xer’ right now.”

At the kid’s confused look, a stone dropped into Sypha’s gut. But Trevor, thankfully, stepped in next.

“I’m Trevor. I’m a boy. Um, I use ‘he.’” He scratched at his neck, looking over to Sypha, so xe nodded in the most reassuring way xe could.

“Oh. Oh I see.” The kid stepped out of the wardrobe--which _was_ full of priest robes, wow--and Sypha could finally see fine clothes, some with ruffles. “Then, I’m Adrian. I- I’m also a boy and use ‘he.’”

He’d said it with such ferocity, Sypha was certain xe understood the feelings behind it--because Adrian was shaking the same way. So, with the best smile xe could muster, Sypha stepped forward to meet him properly.

“Nice to meet you Adrian. Do you want help finding your book?”

Adrian nodded. “If you want to. I was reading a book about the medicinal effects of different plants. It’s in Spanish though, so…”

 _"Don’t worry, I can read lots of languages,”_ Sypha said, proud when Adrian looked astonished at xer perfectly spoken Spanish. _"I am a Speaker, after all. It’s part of what we must learn to understand everyone’s stories.”_

 _”Amazing,”_ Adrian responded. _”I haven’t heard much about Speakers before. How many other languages do you speak?”_

They went through several others, Sypha declaring xer skill in Catalan, Arabic, and Provençal and several others before their conversation was interrupted by Trevor.

“Hey nerds.” He was standing by the bookshelf further into the room, holding up a thin volume with green binding. Then, in crisp Alsacien he said, _“Is this what you were looking for?”_

Sypha stood, mouth open for a moment, then clapped xer hands together. “Wow Trevor, you speak other languages too?”

Trevor snorted and walked over. At least his knife was put away. He still looked tense as he neared Adrian, but he held out the book for inspection regardless. 

“Well?”

Adrian took it, eyes lighting up as soon as he saw the cover, then flipped through a few pages, nodding as he did. “Yes, this is it.” He glanced up at Trevor shyly, looking just through his lashes as he held the book to his chest. “Thank you.”

Trevor looked away, his face a burning red. “...Let’s just leave.”

Adrian nodded, looking to the window.

“Adrian?” Sypha asked, a question suddenly running through xer mind, “Would you come with Trevor and I? We’re going to get food from my caravan.”

As if in response, Sypha’s stomach growled. Well, it was past the time xe usually ate. Trevor placed a hand over his own, watching the other two for a decision. Adrian seemed to think about it, hugging his book and rocking back and forth before he said, “I think that’s alright. So long as it’s not for too long.”

“Wonderful,” Sypha cheered. Xe was so excited, xe found the boys held together in xer arms before they could react.

Adrian giggled, a little nervously, and Trevor was stiff, so Sypha quickly let go and gestured at the window. “Let’s go!” And xe quickly climbed out, using a nearby chair to reach. Trevor was protesting behind xer, but with xer feet already on the ground outside, there was not much to change. Adrian came afterwards, more graceful with the book in one hand than Sypha expected. Trevor followed, eyes wide and bouncing all over the place, like his nerves were acting up.

Figuring it was best to get a move on, Sypha gestured to where the caravan was and took off, xer new friends following behind.

0-o-0

Sypha didn’t leave her caravan for frivolous reasons. Speakers weren’t always welcomed, which limited the way they gathered knowledge and stories; And more knowledge would mean having more options for how to assist people in need. Grandfather was sad to see her go, but Sypha knew he was also proud of her decisions. At least she had informed him this time.

Lisa’s laboratory was a well-kept place, with plenty of books, tools, and materials to work through most of the illnesses and injuries Sypha knew of. It was also a calming place, with warm wooden floors and walls, a lit fireplace, and the buttery bulz served with bitter coffee Lisa offered her periodically.

The only thing which made it better was when the boys would drop by.

Trevor didn’t often stay long, constantly going out to do chores in some sort of effort to “earn his keep.” Lisa never asked it of him, but she did always make sure to thank him for his hard work, practically forcing him to sit down and accept food. Trevor never turned her down.

Sypha, herself, was rather fond of when Trevor would wander by after doing something like chopping wood, his shirt off and growing muscles glistening with sweat.

Of course, Adrian was also popping in and out of the house, though for him it was mostly because of his desire to travel around and gain hands-on experience with the world. His time away was longer, but when he was back he would talk animatedly about his journeys and all that he’d learned. Sypha watched and listened with rapt attention as he smiled, practically glowing in the firelight.

There was one thing which frustrated her though: Both of her boys were completely oblivious.

That had to be the reason why neither of them would respond to her attempts at flirting. Trevor would turn away and just go back to his chores. Adrian seemed to forget how words worked and ended up saying things which didn’t make much sense, but were never reciprocating.

The unfortunate thing was Sypha had finally figured out why they didn’t flirt back.

She had seen it multiple times, especially over the past few months--the way Trevor and Adrian danced around each other. They fought like cats and dogs, growling and snarling at each other, but never malicious. Often it seemed to be a game that only the two of them learned to play. The way they traded quips was a special thing, like a secret language Sypha couldn’t interpret, no matter how she studied.

And the glances, the glances! The way they caught each others’ eyes had to be illegal--every time it looked deep, intense, and they would separate in silence, with red and pink staining their cheeks.

It was maddening. It was also none of Sypha’s business, apparently. 

Fighting with Trevor to increase her skills got her compliments, but she never had the same kind of back-and-forth he held with Adrian. Studying lost and dead languages with Adrian didn’t help either, because even though he smiled at her, he was calm and unruffled around her.

Lisa found her one day, face down on the large table as she contemplated the issue.

“Sypha?”

Sypha groaned.

“Is there a reason you’re sleeping on your notes?” Sypha could hear the bemused smile in her tone. “Can I help with anything?”

“I’m… not sure.” Sypha pulled her head up and ruffled her hair. It was getting a little longer and wilder; Maybe she should just trim it back again. “I think I’m, I’m trying too hard for something that…”

Her throat clogged up. Was she being foolish? Hoping for something that could simply never be? Or worse, maybe she was getting in the way of two of the people she cared for the most, stopping them from being truly happy together. Maybe they were just both too afraid to say so.

Lisa sat down beside her, rubbing circles into her back. “Something that what, Sypha? What’s troubling you?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Sypha said, flushing. “Just an embarrassing little- thing, I can’t get over.”

“It seems important to you,” Lisa pushed.

Sypha couldn’t deny that.

“I can just listen,” Lisa offered. “Or make you some tea.”

“That would be nice. Both of them.”

When they both had hot cups in hand, Sypha thanked her and started explaining her problems. It was even more embarrassing trying to detail what exactly she felt about Lisa’s own son, but not only her son, as Speakers didn’t usually bat an eye at polyamory. It was all about communication--which Sypha was failing at. Lisa, thankfully, was a very good listener. At the end of Sypha’s--likely over dramatic--rantings, she offered her opinion.

“It sounds like you care very much for those boys. And you’d like them to feel the same, yes?”

Sypha nodded. “But I think… I think they just like each other.”

Lisa hummed. “I think they do too.”

Sypha wilted. That was it. Lisa knew her son, and even she could see the sparks between Trevor and Adrian. Her heart hurt so much, like it was slowly being crushed beneath an entire mountain. She didn’t even pay attention to what slipped out of her mouth.

“Do you think it’s because I’m not a man?”

“No dear, not at all,” Lisa immediately said. “No, I think they love you exactly as you are.”

“I wish they did,” Sypha said, even quieter.

Lisa let the moment be for a few seconds. “Sypha, have you seen the way they look at you?”

Sypha startled, her heart speeding up even as she told it to calm down. It probably wasn’t what Lisa meant… but. “What do you mean?”

Lisa pulled her into a side hug, one hand patting Sypha’s. “Well, I know that when you’re studying my son gets completely tongue tied. Keep in mind that my husband is quite knowledgeable--my son had one of the most brilliant minds to teach him, but the way Adrian looks at you, it’s like you hold all the answers he’s looking for. And so often he has come back from your trips into town, ‘Mother, Sypha did this,’ or ‘Sypha was amazing today.’”

Lisa giggled, and Sypha did as well, her feet kicking back and forth, then crossing and uncrossing.

“And Trevor, well…”

Sypha swallowed. “Yes?” Lisa looked just as amused as when she spoke of her own son, which put Sypha both more at ease and had every part of her feeling like she would fly apart.

“I’m sure you noticed that he tends to try and run away from his own emotions. He’s learning, and I know he’s trying. He seems so happy when the two of you come back from training. And I’ve never seen him so flustered.”

Sypha pushed her fingers together under Lisa’s grip. She couldn’t help the smile on her face, the hope fluttering in her ribcage. But if it wasn’t true, if Lisa was wrong, it would be devastating.

So, “Are you certain?” Sypha asked.

“As much as I can be,” Lisa replied. “There are absolutes in things like this. I could be wrong. I could be. But I think even someone who is not looking after the three of you could see how much you all care.”

Sypha nodded.

“I think you should talk to them about it. Sometimes being direct is the best way to go about things, so there are no misunderstandings.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Sypha ventured.

“Absolutely,” Lisa responded. Her tone was exasperated and her eyes fond. “Vlad was rather stubborn about the whole thing until we had a proper face-to-face talk.”

“Boys,” Sypha muttered, and Lisa broke into peals of laughter.

Sypha joined her, thinking over what they discussed. Maybe she would try it, a sit down talk. Eventually. For now, she needed to work up the courage of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sypha still identifies as non-binary, she just decided to use she/her pronouns as a teen. In the future she may decide to use ey/em, and that's fine too.  
> As a cute little aside, in this AU, I think Sypha partially picks these pronouns because she looks up to Lisa. (o´∪｀o)
> 
> I had to work hard to figure out what would get all the kids at the church at the same time, haha. On the plus side, I did get to use my headcanon for the Belmonts! I only got to use it for my time travel AU before, but my idea is that Leon came from the area of Alsace (or Alsace-Lorraine as it is more now). It's a part of France which currently borders Germany, so it has a lot of cultural bleed over. Anyway, that's the type of French I think the Belmonts speak, the local Alsacien, though I would think it sounds a bit different after several generations away from the original homeland.  
> I imagine all the little kiddos can understand Spanish, and maybe some Classical Arabic, since these were the languages of _the_ scholars of the times. At least to my understanding.  
> Of course, Adrian and Sypha learn quite a bit more for magical languages.
> 
> Bulz is apparently a snack made of grilled or fried polenta balls filled with butter and soft sheep cheese. Mmmmm... (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)
> 
> Anyway! I hope I made their little pining triangle interesting. Haha, these lovable idiots. Every single one of them is pining so hard but thinks they're the odd one out. They'll get it sorted out. Eventually.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! And huge huge thanks to everyone who has been commenting on the prompt fics they read! ilu so much ♡( •ॢ◡-ॢ)✧˖° ♡


End file.
